


Just Relax

by wetgukk



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, foodplay, slightfluff, strawberries & Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetgukk/pseuds/wetgukk





	Just Relax

The word of the day for Jaebum was: Stress. 

As a matter of fact, “Stress” had been the word of the day for many days…WEEKS more like it. Weeks of composing new songs, weeks of dance practices, weeks of little to no sleep at all. Weeks of headaches and soreness.                   
But still, he continued to look out for his members, refusing to complain about how he felt. They mattered more to him than his own self. Especially one particular member, who was seemingly working as hard as he did (Or maybe a bit harder).

Today though, the group had gotten lucky. Some higher being had mercy on them, and they all had received news that they had a day off tomorrow. Jaebum had decided to stay at the dorms and rest. He thought the rest of the members would stay back as well, but they had enough energy to go out and have fun for once. Well…Except for Jackson.

The leader didn’t mind though. The mere presence of the younger was comforting, and though Jaebum never showed obvious affection towards Jackson in the public eye, he was extremely fond of the boy. Jackson wasn’t always wild and loud like everyone so foolishly thought, but rather, when the two spent quality time together, he was actually quite chill. The pair didn’t speak much, but even the silence was comforting. Jaebum compared their relationship to that of an old married couple; calm, quiet, and harmonious.

Jackson settled next to Jaebum onto the suede couch (Which Bambam had insisted on adding to the decor), a container of strawberries and a can of whipped cream in his hands.

“What is up with you and strawberries?” Jaebum asked, trying to sound annoyed but ended up sounding amused as he watched the younger open the container. The sight of him was far more interesting than what was on TV.

“I love them.” Jackson responded simply, leaning against the elder.

Jaebum sighed almost inaudibly as the younger relaxed against him, the warmth of the boy comforting.   

He watched as Jackson shook the can of whipped cream a few times before carefully spreading some on the strawberry he held in between his fingers.

The younger eagerly brought the red fruit to his soft, pink lips, taking a slow bite and humming as the delicious combination of sweet cream and slightly sour fruit spread on his tongue.

“Is it THAT good?” Jaebum chuckled, not taking his eyes off of Jackson.

Jackson licked his lips slowly while chewing, glancing up at the elder and nodding his head before turning his attention back to the TV screen.

That little bastard.

Jaebum bit down onto his lower lip unconsciously, feeling hints of arousal spread through him.

NO. He had to calm down.

It was amazing that Jaebum could feel aroused just from Jackson eating strawberries, but, who could blame him? Anything Jackson did could be a bit…stimulating…to put it in lighter terms. Jaebum wasn’t a big fan of strawberries (He was more of a green grape guy), but, just the way the younger was eating them made them look 10x more delicious.

“What are we watching?” Jackson asked once he had swallowed, licking his lips again and grabbing another strawberry.

Jaebum swallowed thickly and tore his eyes off the younger. He actually forgot what he was watching to be honest.

“A show.” He replied smartly.

“I know that smartass.” Jackson rolled his eyes as he squirts more whipped cream on the new strawberry.

Jaebum chuckled, watching the younger again. This time, as Jackson brought the fruit to his lips, the two held gazes. The younger paused, cocking his head to the side slightly, a smile threatening to form on his face.

“Did you…want a bite or something?” He held the tart fruit up to Jaebum’s lips.

The elder didn’t hesitate to open his mouth and sink his teeth into the strawberry, their gazes still locked.

Jackson finally broke the silence.

“Do you have a staring problem?” He asked, bringing the strawberry Jaebum had bitten into to his own lips.

“Do you?” Jaebum countered while still chewing. Damn. Jackson being sassy didn’t make anything better for him body-wise. With the way Jaebum was, people tended to be cautious around him, not daring to give him any attitude, but Jackson was a whole different story. The younger didn’t hesitate being sassy, or even having a slight attitude with him. It only made Jaebum fall for the boy even harder.

“I only looked at you because you were looking at me.” Jackson said after he swallowed the bite of fruit he had taken. “So really, you’re the one with the problem.”

“Is that so?” Jaebum mused, shamelessly still watching Jackson as he shook the can of whipped cream again before bringing the nozzle to his lips, pressing down onto it with his index finger and squirting some into his mouth, a bit provocatively. Jaebum frowned as the boy closed his lips and swallowed thickly.

He really wished he could put another white substance into the boy’s mouth….

“Do you normally do that?” Jaebum asked as the younger licked his lips and set the can down.

“I dunno…do I?” 

Fucking tease.

In order to wipe the younger’s smirk off of his face, he leaned in and pecked him on the lips, tasting faint traces of the whipped cream on his lips.

“What did you do that for?” Jackson asked once the elder pulled back.

“Because I wanted to.” Jaebum turns his attention to the TV.

They stay silent for a few moments before Jaebum turns back to Jackson, smiling slightly.

“Is there something wrong? Are the strawberries not good anymore?” He murmured.

“It’s been 3 weeks since we’ve had a break. You mean to tell me all you can give me now is a stupid peck on the lips? especially since we’re alone?”

“You talk too much.” Jaebum shook his head and leaned in, pressing his lips to Jackson’s, to which the younger automatically responded enthusiastically. The kiss they shared at the moment wasn’t like the other’s they’ve shared before. At those moments in the past, where they didn’t have the luxury of time on their hands, and when Jaebum could sense that Jackson was needy, their kisses would be rough, rushed, untidy, and would ultimately lead to a satisfying but —also— unsatisfying quickie in some hidden area. It was satisfying because, hey, you have to work with what you have at the moment, right? But in the long run, it was very unsatisfying, because the pair always wanted more. More kissing, more touching, more stroking and fondling and caressing, and definitely more time.

And Jaebum was glad he had stayed behind, and even happier that the younger rapper had stayed with him too. And by the grace of the gods, neither of them had been questioned.

Shivers race down his spine as Jackson’s warm palm reaches to rest on the nape of his neck, their lips brushing and pressing together gently in irregular sequences. The taste of whipped cream on the younger’s lips goads Jaebum to lean in further, and he feels the obvious heat radiating from Jackson’s body.

It wasn’t enough. It was never enough. He wanted more.

The leader smiles against Jackson’s lips and pulls back slightly, and he rubs the younger’s muscular thigh through his shorts for a moment before sliding off the couch and onto the floor, leisurely resting on his back.

“Come here kiddo.” He invites warmly, in which Jackson doesn’t hesitate to oblige.

The leader hummed as Jackson straddled him, holding onto his waist, and their lips met eagerly but gently. There was no rushing anything, not tonight.

Jaebum felt he would never get enough of Jackson’s lips; the way they were shaped, the softness, their cute pink color, and the way he knew how to work them just right. 

He let his fingers trace the younger’s spine, feeling him shiver under his soft touch. He nipped at his soft lower lip and hugged him closer, sighing contently. 

The leader let his tongue slip inside of the boy’s mouth, and when Jackson slowly circles his own tongue around Jaebum’s, the elder groaned slightly at the use of sensuality. They never had time for this before.

The kiss they shared now had both of them smiling and shivering with contentment, and most of all, excitement. They each took special care as to seduce the other with their tongue movements, and, by the looks of it, both were succeeding enough for Jackson to lose his patience and roll his hips upwards, creating friction between their arousals. Jaebum breathes out softly at the contact, the process of his growing erection speeding up.

Jaebum rolls the pair over so that he’s leaning over Jackson, resting his weight onto his elbows, his skin digging into the rug and his legs in between the younger’s.

“You little tease.” He breathes in between him kissing Jackson’s jawline.

“You can’t deny that you like it.” Jackson tilts his head back to expose his neck, which the elder promptly attacks with his teeth.

Jaebum focuses on the minute responses of the younger; the little squirms, the quiet gasps, and the tightening of fingers on his shirt as he nibbles and sucks on Jackson’s neck.

He knows he’s hit a sweet spot when Jackson gasps out a quiet ‘Hyung’ and pushes his hips up firmly into Jaebum’s erection, and he smiles against the soft skin of his neck, his hands wandering down to the hem of the boy’s shirt.

He sits up and takes in the delicious sight of Jackson underneath him, his eyes lidded, and his neck covered with bruises.

Jaebum chuckles while pushing his shirt up, and Jackson stares at the elder questioningly.

“What’s so funny?” Jackson can’t help but smile as the elder gazes at him with the fondest of looks.

“Your stylist is gonna be pissed.” Jaebum responds as he leans down to the younger’s toned chest, placing little open-mouthed kisses on his skin.

“Who cares?” Jackson breathes and relishes the leader’s lips leaving wet spots on his skin.

“Exactly” Jaebum whispers, smiling against the younger’s skin before his lips encircle around the younger’s nipple.

Jackson lets out an uneven moan and, as painful as it is for him to do so, he gently pushes the elder back, unconsciously biting down on his lower lip.

“What’s wrong, Gaga?” Jaebum’s eyes are wide in a cute little startled expression. 

“Nothing.” Jackson giggles and sits up. “I just want to please you.”

“You don’t have to…”

“But I want to.” Jackson cuts off the elder and presses his palms against his chest, forcefully but gently pushing him onto his back. “You do so much for me, hyung. I want to return the favor.”

Jaebum was ready to protest but was cut off by the younger’s soft lips pressing against his. The elder can’t help but kiss him back, letting his tongue trace his lower lip. Jackson pauses the kissing briefly, letting his hand stroke the elder’s chest through his shirt.

“Just relax,” He whispers, almost seductively, and Jaebum feels his resistance melting away.

Yes. He wanted everything the younger was willing to give him.

They had done things like this so many times. Jackson could remember each and every hot spot on his hyung’s body; the spots that made him shiver and would have his cock straining in his shorts, begging to be freed.

 But Jackson resorted to just letting his lips wander aimlessly. He decided to save those hot spots for later…he had a brilliant idea for REALLY working Jaebum up. His lips trailed down from the elder’s lips towards his jaw, then on up to his earlobe. He let his tongue slip out and traced the shell before nibbling at it, all the while running his hands down to the elder’s stomach.

Jaebum instantly felt his groin tighten at the younger’s soft touch, and as badly as he wanted to touch the Jackson, he held out. The more he thought of what Jackson had said, the more he realized how right he was. He’d been doing so much for everyone else but himself…maybe it WAS time to just relax.

All too soon, Jackson halted his touches and kisses, sitting up slowly and smiling down at Jaebum.

"Gaga…” Jaebum whined lowly, his skin alive and tingling from the small bits of stimulation that Jackson had served.

“You tell me to be patient all the time…Why can’t you heed to your own advice hyung?” Jackson had the nerve to smirk.

“Because the advice is meant for you, you little shit.” Jaebum retorts playfully, chuckling when Jackson lets out one of his famous hearty hyena laughs.

“Just shush. Listen to me for once.” Jackson slaps at Jaebum’s chest before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up.

It took the elder a slight moment to realize that Jackson was trying to pull it off before he shifted up a little and yanked it off himself, tossing the fabric carelessly to the side. An explosion sounds from the TV and they both jump a little.

“What the hell are we watching?” Jackson scrunches his face as he turns to the screen.

Jaebum brings his right hand down to the younger’s obvious erection straining in his shorts, causing Jackson to gasp quietly.

“Why worry about a stupid TV show when I’m right here in front of you?” He whispers.

“Good point.” Jackson turns his attention back to Jaebum and smiles before reaching behind him. The leader was confused for a bit until he saw the can of whipped cream.

“What? Are you~”

“Hush.” Jackson leaned down to capture his lips in a quick kiss.

“I’d rather have my Jaebum hyung covered in whipped cream than my strawberries,” He whispered against the elder’s lips.

“Is this your idea of cannibalism?” Jaebum jokes as he watches Jackson shake the canister a few times.

“And you say I talk too much.” Jackson rolls his eyes and continues on with his kinky little idea.

He brings the nozzle to Jaebum’s nipples, his right one first, then his left, covering each completely with the soft cream. It felt nice and cool on Jaebum’s sensitive skin, and he found himself sighing quietly at the contact. Jackson brings the nozzle down to the elder’s navel, spraying the soft stuff onto it. For a moment, Jaebum became extremely excited; he could only imagine the feeling of cool, whipped cream on his hot length, but once Jackson was done spraying his navel he set the can to the side and, with a reassuring smile, pulls his own shirt off and tosses it to the side. Wouldn’t want any of the whipped cream on his shirt. He was a bit OCD like that.

Jackson leans down towards the elder’s navel and Jaebum watches that cute tongue lap up at the cream quickly, soft hums vibrating in his chest. The mere sight of the younger boy so close to his erection only made Jaebum’s patience start to thin out.

“Is it good?” He murmurs, reaching down to stroke Jackson’s dark hair.

Jackson peeks up innocently through his eyelashes at the elder, and he only hums in response, his tongue lapping up the last remnants of sweet cream.

Jaebum felt like moaning and whining, like seriously. Jackson was such a fucking tease, but he would have to pay the younger back later.

He watched as Jackson’s tongue slid upwards slowly before he crawled upwards to his chest eagerly, letting the tip of his tongue poke at the cream piled on his left nipple. His tongue was so close to coming in contact with his sensitive bud, but Jackson refused to stroke it with his tongue. He lapped at the cream carefully, all the while still avoiding his nipple.

Jaebum sighed impatiently, letting his head rest back on the carpet as the younger teased him to no end. He couldn’t wait until the younger wanted to fuck him; he would give Jackson a taste of his own medicine.

A choked gasp escaped his lips when he felt the younger nip at his hardened bud harshly. Though the action was painful, it still had Jaebum throbbing in his shorts. All he wanted to do right then was force Jackson onto his hands and knees and fuck him senseless.

Jackson had switched to his other nipple, and Jaebum mentally begged for Jackson to bite him again. 

But the younger didn’t, clearly confirming how much of a tease he was.

Jackson sat up and let the tips of his fingers run down from the elder’s neck down to his chest, toying with his slicked up nipples for a bit, a smile still on his face.

“You taste so much better than strawberries.” He said softly, his fingers then trailing further down his hyung’s body until they came in contact with his waistband.

The seductive tone in his voice made Jaebum’s breath hitch and goosebumps form on his skin. The feeling of Jackson’s fingers resting on his waistband made his excitement spike high. Jaebum knew that Jackson loved to give him blowjobs, and he loved it most when he mouth-fucked him. There would have been equal excitement on both ends, if the younger had not been more excited than Jaebum was.

The leader had a feeling what Jackson was about to do next, but even as the younger tugged down his shorts—With Jaebum’s help— and grabbed the canister, he was still shocked.

“What do you need that for?” He asked, looking down at Jackson.

Jackson stared up at him like he was a dumbass. “What do you think I need it for stupid?”

Before giving Jaebum a chance to respond, his index finger pressed down on the nozzle and the cream spewed out of the can cleanly. Jackson took care as to cover Jaebum’s entire length with the stuff, and as he did so, his mouth started watering. Why he didn’t think of doing this before, he didn’t know, but he couldn’t wait to nestle his hyung’s dick in his mouth. 

Jaebum watched as Jackson carefully covered his cock with the edible substance, tiny trembles racking his body at the feeling. It was cool and soft, a huge contrast compared to the skin of his dick, which was hard and hot.

The younger sighed, the sight of his hyung’s dick covered with whipped cream so arousing and mouth watering. They definitely had to do this again.

Jackson wastes no time licking long stripes on Jaebum’s length, swallowing the cream in between every slow and sensual swipe of his tongue. He peeked up at the elder’s face, and upon seeing Jaebum’s handsome face contorted with pleasure, it made his own dick—which had softened just a bit—throb and harden.

The leader wasn’t being very vocal while Jackson was busy licking stripes up and down his dick, only letting out heavy sighs and soft grunts, but that didn’t mean the sensation of Jackson’s hot and wet tongue on his pulsing skin didn’t feel pleasant. There was only one—or two—things that would bring him to release.

He lifted his head and watched the younger let his tongue swipe up the cream, and Oh, he wanted so badly to do the same for Jackson, to spread some of the delicious cream on his milky skin and lick it all off…

His fantasies were interrupted by a warm and wet mouth tightening its hold against the tip of his cock.

“Jackson…” Jaebum gasps out his name as the younger continues taking more of his length in his mouth.

Jaebum’s eyes flutter shut and he resists the urge to thrust into Jackson’s mouth. He knew once he started, he wouldn’t be able to stop.

No. He had something else in mind.

“Babe, stop for a sec…”Jaebum manages to breathe out and though he didn’t want to, he pushes the younger’s head back gently, watching as Jackson’s slick lips pop off of his length.

Jackson cocks his head to the side in confusion as Jaebum sits up.

“What’s wrong?” He breathes, sitting back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Nothings wrong.” Jaebum reassures Jackson with a smile before grabbing his shoulders and pulling him in for a sloppy and short kiss, which Jackson obviously responds eagerly.

Similar to how Jaebum felt about Jackson, the younger could not get enough of Jaebum’s lips. Jaebum practically dripped dominance off of his skin, and with every move he made and every word he spoke, it released DOMINANCE. Jackson was willing to do whatever Jaebum wanted; any desire the elder had, any request, and he wouldn’t hesitate to meet those needs.

Much to his disappointment, Jaebum had stopped kissing him in favor of gently forcing him to turn around and onto his hands and knees.

“My turn,” Jaebum mused with a smile, his fingers resting on the younger’s firm buttocks.

Jackson shivered inwardly and waited for Jaebum to pull down his shorts.

Jaebum could practically see the anticipation and slight impatience Jackson was feeling. Of course, in a different situation, Jaebum would have immediately stripped Jackson of his clothes and fucked him right there.

Today was not one of those days though. Especially when they had more than enough time to get each other off. Jaebum would make sure he teased the younger just like the younger had previously teased him.

He resorted to fondling and squeezing Jackson’s ass, watching his own rough, veiny hands clench and rub on the firm globes.

Minutes pass, and when Jackson finally starts to make small noises and squirms impatiently, Jaebum hooks his fingers inside of the younger’s shorts and pulls them down, just enough to let his ass free.

The elder lets his fingers trace random patterns on the smooth, milky skin, and, suddenly, an idea goes off in his head.

His eyes land onto the canister beside Jackson’s thigh and he reaches for it, eyeing it skeptically for a moment.

What if Jackson didn’t like what he was about to do?

He shook his head quickly to get rid of the thought. Like, come on, Jaebum’s eaten him out before, might as well try something a bit different, right?

Using his left hand, he grabs one cheek and spreads it open, then, bringing the canister towards the younger’s ass, he presses down on the nozzle.

Jackson gasps aloud and he automatically lifts his head up and looks back as Jaebum carefully sprays whipped cream in the crack of his ass.

That was totally unexpected. But definitely welcome.

Smiling, Jaebum places the canister down onto the floor when satisfied with his work and looks at the younger, whose dark eyes were watching him intensely.

“Is there a problem kid?” Jaebum teases, raising and eyebrow.

Before Jackson can respond like the smart-alec he is, Jaebum leans in and presses his tongue into the crack of his ass, licking a long trail upward. Jackson’s eyes flutter shut and a quiet moan escapes his lips, his fingers digging into the carpet as he continues watching Jaebum lick up the cream.

The sweet taste of whipped cream on his tongue encouraged Jaebum to keep going, and once he had licked up every trace of the white substance, he grabbed both of Jackson’s asscheeks and spread them apart, letting his tongue slip inside of the younger’s perked entrance. 

“A-ahh,” Jackson whined as he let his head rest on his arms, pushing his ass back a bit and making Jaebum’s hot tongue bury deeper inside of him.

The mere sound of Jackson little moans had Jaebum reach down to his cock and tease the head, all the while letting his tongue and lips make the lewdest of sounds as he smacked and licked and poked and prodded at the younger’s hole.

After a while he hummed and pulled away, licking his lips and rubbing the younger’s ass gently. He could see Jackson’s puckered hole quivering slightly as he whined at the loss of Jaebum’s hot, wet tongue slurping at his weakest spot.

The sight of Jackson’s entrance slick with his saliva was enough for Jaebum to lose the little bit of patience he had left. He grabbed the base of his cock and brought the tip to Jackson’s entrance, teasing it for a bit by running the tip up and down the crack of his ass. Both boys groaned and Jaebum finally eased himself in, his breath shuddering as Jackson’s warmth enveloped his cock. He pushed his hips forward slowly until he was fully seated and Jackson was audibly panting as his hole clenched periodically around him.

“Jackson…” Jaebum couldn’t help but breathe out his name as he held onto his hips tightly, enjoying the tight heat bestowed upon his aching cock.

“Hyung…” Jackson whimpered, squirming a bit under the elder’s strong hold.

Jaebum began to rock his hips slowly while pulling the younger back against him by his hips, watching his dick disappear inside of Jackson’s entrance. Despite the mind-numbing pleasure he felt, he was still about his wits enough to notice Jackson touching himself. 

The elder snapped his hips forward harshly and leaned over Jackson’s trembling figure, grabbing a hold of the hand around his cock and forcefully placing it onto the carpet.

“Stop that.” He orders, his voice quiet but stern.

“Hnng,” Jackson whines and bites down on his bottom lip, the urge to touch himself strong.

Jaebum turns his head and sinks his teeth into the flesh at the younger’s neck, taking a moment to suck a bruise there and listen to the needy moans coming from Jackson. Satisfied, he lifts his upper body back up and reaches down to grab ahold of Jackson’s wrists. He brings the younger’s arms back and holds onto his wrists with one hand in one swift move, causing Jackson to gasp and his back to arch involuntarily.

Jaebum resumes thrusting into the younger, keeping a tight hold on his wrists and watching his ass jiggle with each thrust.

“A-ahh hyung!” Jackson moaned aloud as Jaebum pushed his cock in deep. He wanted to touch his own erection, which was pulsing painfully as it swayed with every powerful thrust of Jaebum’s hips, but Jaebum had left him absolutely helpless. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t move at all. Not with his arms firmly held in place behind his back.

It may sound terrible, but Jackson loved the feeling of being a “damsel” in distress. He loved giving up his power to someone else, especially with someone of whom he trusted.

Jaebum grunts softly with each push and pull, and slows down the pace so he’s able to grind his hips into Jackson’s perky ass.

Jaebum knows exactly when he hits the younger’s prostate when Jackson gives a short cry of pleasure and clenches down tightly onto his length, coaxing a quiet groan out of his throat.

“Fuck, Jackson,” Jaebum breathes and grinds harder, his grip on his wrists tightening.

Using his free hand, he reaches forward to the younger’s toned chest and pinches one of his pink nipples, twisting it in his fingers absentmindedly as he basks in the pleasure of Jackson tightening on him.

Jackson lets out a noise that sounds similar to a sob, pushing his ass back harder against Jaebum’s hips.

Jaebum knows exactly why Jackson was so whiny.

“Mm, you want me to touch you? Jerk you off until you cum for daddy?” He whispers, still grinding his hips into the younger.

“Y-yes,” Jackson nods his head quickly, panting and whining as the thick head of Jaebum’s cock caressed the bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

To be perfectly honest, Jackson knew that he could cum without the elder touching him at all, especially now since his neglected cock was already leaking precome.

“That’s too bad babe,” Jaebum chuckles breathlessly, still rolling his hips slowly.

“Hyung!” Jackson cried out, feeling betrayed and on the edge to his orgasm.

Jaebum felt heat pooling in his gut, and he knew he couldn’t hold back much longer. He would just make sure that Jackson didn’t cum before him.

He abandoned his slow rhythm and resorted to pulling his hips further back, the tip of his dick almost slipping out of the younger, before forcing his hips forward and burying himself deep again. He repeated this over and over, the sounds of Jackson sobbing and moaning and skin slapping on skin bringing him close to his release.

“Ah Jackson, you’re making me cum…” Jaebum sighed to the younger, who only whined in response.

That pitiful whine did it.

Jaebum’s hips stuttered as his dick twitched and spurted out hot liquid deep inside of the younger, a soft, breathy moan escaping his lips. He slowed his pace but kept fucking into Jackson until he was sure his cock would produce no more cum.

Smiling to himself, he released his grip on Jackson’s wrists and watched as the younger fell forward, one of his hands instinctively reaching out to avoid landing on his face, and the other gripping tightly onto his own cock.

Jaebum watched the younger tug and stroke himself until, shivering, he let out a particularly loud sob as white liquid shot out from his dick. Jackson involuntarily rocked his hips a bit as he came, making Jaebum’s dick—which was still inside of the younger’s ass—twitch and his body tremble slightly.

Jackson slumped forward, panting and letting out tiny breathless whimpers as he came down from his high.

Jaebum rubbed his sides soothingly, leaning down and placing little kisses along his back.

“You jerk…Don’t..try to soothe me…” Jackson laughed a little as he felt the elder place kisses on his skin.

“Maybe you shouldn’t tease me next time.” Jaebum said quietly.

“You’re a douche.” Jackson retaliated.

“I’m your douche.”

Jackson blinked at this response, and decided, just this once, he would be nice.

“…..Yeah…I guess so.”


End file.
